We have something real
by NCR Ranger
Summary: There can't be anymore waiting. Not for what Tani's found at Adam's house, or the fire that burns between her and Junior


Honolulu

Tani Rey's house.

8:30 pm

* * *

Sheltered beneath the patio's overhang, Tani leaned against the house's back wall, and let the natual soundtrack of the falling rain hitting the wooden surface do what it was supposed to do: make you feel relaxed, and calm.

How true that was for how many, she couldn't know, but she did know for certain that it worked for her. Whenever it rained- and as this was the state of Hawaii, that was fortunetely often- Tani always felt compelled to head outside, of wherever she was, to stand outdoors as the rain fell. Not exactly _in_ the rain itself, of course ( this was Hawaii after all, not Arkansas ), but someplace where she'd be protected from the falling drops, while still able to feel the coolness in the air, and listen with perfect clarity to the sound they made, as they hit the ashpalt of the road, and the wooden beams overhead.

It really did help to mitigate at least some stress and tension. The kind that might come, for example, of having a matter on her hands that wasn't as easy to deal with as she thought it would be:

More specifaclly, what she'd found at Adam Noshimuri' _s_ house, and Tani had made a discovery here that she hadn't at all anticipated.

 _That handgun, and those gloves, in the drawer,_ she thought, biting her lower lip, staring out at the slight mist hanging over the lawn, raised by the constant shower.

 _I told Junes I'd tell Commander McGarrett about those. I_ promised _him, that I would. He was very clear that we both have our obligation to the badge we wear, to do the right thing by it. I've found evidence that could very well mean Adam_ ended _his own sister. Its circimstantial at best, but that's beside the point: Commadner McGarrett does need to know about this. He should've been told by now, by me._

 _Because I said I would. And I haven't._

Reminding herself of her own failure, _again_ , dampened the comforting effect of the rain.

The young rookie exhaled in frustration- frustration directed at both herself, and at Adam. They both were to blame for this, in different ways, of couse, but they both here: Why hadn't Adam done a better job of hiding his gear ? Those gloves and the gun weren't exactly locked away in a safe, one tucked beneath a bed, or, even better, buried out in some nameless patch of jungle floor, where nobody would ever think to look for it, or at least have any idea where to find it if they did. Granted, hiding them like that was pretty much what a career criminal- or someone who had done what he _seemed_ to have done would do- but at least it'd be a lot less likely to be discovered.

But, she was in this too.

When she'd found those things there, in his house, right after his sister's death, and with him having already left the island, the red flags it raised should've been enough to make her at once inform McGarrett. That woud- and still was, so long as she wore this badge- what she was obligated to do. If Adam _had_ done this, wether he actually had or not, and arguably wether he'd had a defensible reason for it, well, ultimately Steve McGarrett needed to know either way, no matter what the truth was.

Obligation to the team, and her boss' inherent right to be kept informed of something like this. What more reason did she need ?

What reason did she have _not_ to, by that same thinking train ?

 _This is the biggest mess I've been in that I can ever think of. Why is it even this complicated ? Why ? Its so simple; why haven't I just said " Commander McGarret/ Sir/, I found something you need to know about. It concerns Adam Noshimuri ". That's all I'd to lead with, and everthing else would follow._

 _Why haven't I done that ?_

Tani rubbed both hands up and over face, running them through her long brunette hair, then dropping them by her sides, as the rain fell on.

She ran her hands up her exposed arms, feeling a sudden chill.

To be honest, she felt like she was in a stuck in a vice, that was keeping her from moving forward, even though she knew exactly what needed to be done. It couldn't go on.

 _Its been days, and I've done nothing. I don't know why I've waited, and waited, but I know for sure now I can't anymore. I'll call the boss now. He needs to know, no matter what I may mean.  
_

Tani pushed off the wall, having come to a decisive conclusion. She still didn't feel that it sat right with her, not fully, but she was now determined to do what her badge, her commanders, and what they all stood her, were compelling her to do. It still might not make her like it, but that came with this job. With purposefull strides, she turned around, and headed back inside to get her Galaxy S7.

But, just as she entered the house, lightly shaking off droplets of water from her hair, the S7, which she'd left on the kitchen counter, there abruptly came the sound of someone knocking hard on the front door.

 _Nkk ! Nkk ! Nkk !_

Tani stopped where she was, with a shot of surprised adrenaline having pulsed through her veins.

 _What ? Someone's here ?_

Having someone beat on your door at night was generally a cause for concern- particulary for women. Tani was no shrinking violet ( she'd once chased a burly pyromanic into a burning forest ), but she couldn't fight off a sense of apprehension.

She didn't like it, but there it was.

 _Calm down, you jumpy thing. It could just be your pesky brother, finally slinking back._

That didn't stop her, however, from pausing to make sure her sidearm- a HK45- was still tucked into her hip holster. Commander McGarrett had once instructed his new team members to always keep thier weapons within easy reach at all times, insisting that it wasn't just common sense, but that as law enforcement, they were more at risk to be attacked then everyone else.

Her fingers touched the grip of the weapon, and she was grateful she'd listened to him. That older(er) SEAL knew what he was talking about.

 _Allright. Time to deal with whoever this is_

A plan, and she was ready, just in case. Tani didn't hesitate now, as she left the kitchen, and made for the door, as a second round of raps sounded at the door.

 _Nkk ! Nkk ! Nkk !_

 _"_ Coming ! ", she shouted, getting close to it. " Hold your horses ".

Reaching the door, she paused once again, to check who was there by peeking between the gap in the curtains ( which she always made sure was there for just this purpose ) . No point in getting caught off guard.

Who she found there quickly removed all tension.

Smiling, and now no longer on edge at all, Tani took her hand off the HK, and put it on the door, undoing the lock and pulling it open, revealing Junior Reigns, standing before her.

He'd clearly been _in_ the rain, as opposed to how Tani had just been near it ; large patches of his clothes- a dark grey button up T shirt, tan cargo trousers- were soaked dark, and droplets of water dripped off his face and hair.

Tani raised an eyebrow, bracing one shoulder against the doorframe. This wasn't at all an unpleasnt surprise, not by a long shot, but she still couldn't help but be curious:

 _Well, well, what brings you here, Mr Regins ?_ , she planned to say. In spite of what was weighing on her mind, she was glad to see him.

But, he didn't give her the chance to say it, or anything at all.

Instead, without missing a beat, and in one fluid motion, quickly crossed inside, slipped a hand around the back of her head, and pulled them together to kiss her.

 _!_

* * *

Tani saw it coming, but she did nothing , other than insticively letting her eyes slide shut, and her mouth open slide just slightly open, as hers and his met firmly.

She flet Junior's right hand slide down around the base of her back, right at her hip, keeping them close together, as they kept the kiss going. It wasn't like any other Tani could remember sharing with him- this was one with a level of passion and sincerity she hadn't realized he had for her. He'd kissed her before, but this felt as if he was _telling_ her something.

Tani was only faintly aware of any of that, though. Her concious mind could only focus on one thing: excluding the whole world, except for her and him.

Finally, after a stretch of time that neither of them would ever know the length of, they pulled back, having been forced to breathe. Even so, they were still wonderfully close: one could barely put a hand between thier faces, and their foreheads pressed against each other.

Rain continued to fall just beyond the door's frame, but they paid it little attention. They zeroed in on each other, and nothing else seemed to be present.

Slowly opening her eyes, but not all the way, Tani founf herself looking right into Junior's. She saw now that there was something burning in them, something he held very close to him, and that he wanted to share with her. If that kiss of the century they'd just shared wasn't a big enough hint of what that could be, what he _said_ to her next made that crystal clear:

" I love you, Tani. I love you "

Junior spoke just abovie a whisper, with the most honest, heartfelt tone she'd ever heard him use, ever, for anything.

It was just as well, becasue Tani couldn't speak at all. Those little words had left her well and truly speechless. All she could do was stand there, in that very spot, letting him embrace her, as the full weight of what he'd just said sank in.

 _You love me. You finally said it, that you really, absolutely do. There's no more grey now. no more anyting, but me and you.  
_

 _This is actually **real** now. We have something real. I never thought I wanted it to be this badly.  
_

 _"_ Tani, I hope I wasn't too forward. Please, was I ? "

With a blink, Tani realzed she'd been silent too long. Junior's expression, which had gone from earnest when he first arrived, to solemn affection when they'd kissed now, had changed to mild, but very real, concern. As if he'd done something to upset her.

 _Oh, no, no no. Not at all, you softy. Couldn't **be** any more far from that !  
_

 _" Here's_ your answer, Mr ", she told him, with a warm smile, as she leaned in and kissed him again.

This time around, Tani took control, pulling him fully into the house ( and he fortunately managed to close the door as she hauled him hin, slamming his heel into it ), still maintaining a kiss that said, in no uncertain terms, that she _wanted_ him here.

Now they were really and certainly alone, she held on long enough that they had to pull apart to breathe again. Again, they let thier foreheads rest against each other.

" I'll take this as your way of saying, you love me too ? ", Junior ventured, with a gentle grin.

Tani's heart, her mind, her soul, were all screaming at her to say she did, because she _did_. And, she _would_ tell him, right now, except:

 _I didn't fulfill, what I told you I would._

With a cruelly unpleast coldness that clashed with everything, Tani realzed that. She hated that she was thinking of it now, but maybe that was her inner officer, determined to make sure that if she loved this man, she'd do what he'd want her to do.

 _I'll strike down two birds with one stone._

With a slow inhale, she responded:

" Junes, I didn't tell him. Not yet. "

She hated every syllable of that, but at least it was out. At the very least, to her great and utterly overwhelming relief, Junior didn't look dissapointed.

He did, however, looked very puzzled. Tani hated herself nonetheless.

" Tani, but, I thought we agreed, that's what you'd do ", he pointed out. He still hadn't let her go, but he'd pulled back enough to put some empashis into his new serious words. " Wether Adam's to blame or not, we're bound by our badge to tell our commander ".

 _Just what I thought, as well. We really are soulmates, aren't we ?_

Tani nodded, now hit with a touch of shame.

" Junes, I don't know why I haven't. I can't understand it. Maybe I beleived too hard that Adam had left that life behind to get back in, or maybe I thought, maybe that he'd told Steve himself, wanting to do what was right. But, it doesn't matter. I know that for certain now. "

She moved her hands, putting them around him all the way.

" But, now that you're here, I won't let another day go by without getting that done. I promise you, Junior. I promise will. "

She didn't need to put any sincerity into that: it was already there, and it made its mark. Junior was silent for a moment, then he made a nod of his own, a resolute and satisfied one.

" Good, good. I trust you, Tani. You've got this, understand ? "

 _Don't I ? If you believe in me, then how can I not ?_

 _"_ I do understand. " She assured him. " But there's something you need to understand as well "

" Oh, and what's that ? "

The warm and surreal mood from before had settled back in. Junior had a smile back on, and it was an invitation.

So, Tani took it. With all the affection she had for him, and with the kind of smile only he'd ever get from her, she told him this:

" Yes. I love you as well, Junior Reigns. "

It shouldn't surprise anyone, that their third kiss of the night lasted for quite a long while


End file.
